Onavin Greily
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Onavin Greily is District partners with Allium Arcson Information Name: Onavin Greily Age: 13 District: 3 Height: 5'6 Weapon: Battle Axe and Tomahawks Strengths: Onavin is a very good climber, he can easily get himself into high places and can easily bend his body different ways that not many people are capable of doing, so he is very flexible. Onavin is also very quick, not within running, but his reaction time while doing things is surprisingly impecable for someone of his age and status. This could help in a one on one fight and dodging things that could pose posible threats to him. He seems like he could be an easy kill, but he isn't, which may help him get less attention from stronger tributes such as the careers. Weaknesses: Onavin isn't exactly strong, he isn't very weak, but if he was up against someone taller and stronger than him, then they could easily take him down and kill him if in fact they can catch him. He isn't well known for brute strength. Also, he is smart, but not very smart when it comes to identifying his surroundings, he can easily miss important details, and that could greatly add a disadvantage to him in the arena. Also, he isn't a very optimistic kid, he knows that he won't win, and he doesn't have a great amount of confidence. Personality: Onavin is a naturally happy person, but he can also become sad my the smallest and simplest things that happen to him and the people around him. He also is a very loving person, and gets attached to people very easily. He likes meeting new people and is a natural people person. He loves making people happy, and sees the beneficial needs of everyone being and having a happy life. Now, the weird thing is, inside, Onavin isn't a very happy person, especially when someone he loves or has emotionally latched onto is mad or yells at him. Especially with his parents, he loves his parents so much, and seeing them look down at him and be upset with him, it just gives him pains throughout his whole body. But Onavin is good at hiding these feelings, with a protective layer on the outside. Backstory: Onavin was brought into a loving family that consisted of his mother, his father and himself. Onavin would have had a twin, but his mother had a miscarriage and only lost the other child, Onavin was fine though. He grew up in District 3, a very fine District. He did enjoy his time there, and really loved how everyone was similar to each other and shared the same interests. As Onavin grew up, he really started loving his community, and fell in love with the friendships that he had. While also spending lots of time with his mother who loved him, and would do almost anything for him. One day, when Onavin was about 10 years old, him and his friend got into a fight. Onavin didn't know why, his friend just burst out yelling at him, and chasing him around. Onavin was scared, and confused, all the emotions that he never really experienced were fighting around his mind. That day, when Onavin got home from school, he went straight to his room, and cried and cried and cried. Later that day, his mother got home from work, and noticed her son laying in his room crying. She sat down with him, and they talked about it, and eventually, his mother layed down with him, swaddling him in her arms. Just his mother being there, helped him overcome his small amount of sadness. Just the way his mother talked to him, he knew that everything was going to be okay. She had that kind of outlook that everybody wants to have. Afterwards, Onavin and his mother fell asleep together, and everything returned to normal. A few weeks later, Onavin was woken in the night by the sound of yelling. He crawled out of bed and peered down the hallway to see that his mother and father were yelling and fighting over something that Onavin didn't quite understand. But none the less, it was still fighting, something that Onavin hated, he went back to bed, but just layed there, confused and worried as to what was going to happen next. As Onavin matured, he became more used to the fights, he knew that he shouldn't be as affected by the fighting, because they usually don't last long term. In fact, Onavin participated in a few, but nothing too serious. But at the age of 13, Onavin had enough. It was an early spring day, and he just came home from school, his mother was off work that day, and she was cleaning around the house, making everything look neat and tidy. As Onavin got home, he dropped his bookbag on the ground and headed upstairs, and just that little thing through his mom over the bend. She yelled at him, and he yelled back, she called him horrible thing, "ungrateful child", "dirty pig", "selfish bastard", all those things were said. She told him that he never respected her, and that she worked for hours and hours at end to put food on the table, and he couldn't be grateful enough to put his bookbag away. Finally, she said the worst thing of all, "if you never come back to me, I wouldn't be upset about it". Onavin ran away that cool spring night, he didn't know where to go, he only went forward. He ran out of town, out of the small field and finally, he did the most dangerous thing of all, he went out of District 3. In the late hours of night, the fence isn't powered, due to conserving energy for the better things of the District. Onavin wasn't prepared for what he might have faced, and he didn't care what could possibly happen to him at that very moment. He just kept running and running, hurt by the words that his mother said to him in her rage. But all of a sudden, Onavin stopped in his tracks. He managed to run as far as a cliffside, and if he hadn't of stopped, he would have been dead. Onavin was about to turn around and go back when he thought to himself. Did he really want to go back? Did he want to face his mother again? No he didn't, of all the words that she said, he didn't want to go back, he didn't even want to live for that matter. And that's when he thought of ending his life in one single jump, he slowly hovered over the side of the cliff, the thoughts still swirled in his head, he knew what he would be leaving behind, eventually stopping himself from making this never ending life changer, and managed to make his way back to District 3. He was reaped a few months later. Bloodbath Strategy: He would run away from the bloodbath, it's not worth the fight, and he would try to get his way to higher ground. Games Strategy: He wouldn't ally with someone knowing that he gets attached to people easily, and he didn't want to do that. He would try to move around as much as possible, knowing that staying in the same spot could lead to death, but try to attract the least amount of attention to him as possible. Category:Males Category:District 3 Category:13 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Reaped